Dan's disappearance
by Anime-otakugirl12
Summary: Hello everyone. This is my first story about Dan Kuso from Bakugan.   Dan disappeared and the brawlers don't know why he did. I hope you wanna read my first story :
1. Introduction

Hello everyone :)

I'm new here in FanFiction and this is my first story about Bakugan, my number 1 favorite anime.

The story is going with Dan Kuso. But I hope you wanna read the story I'll write :)

And I'm not very good to english since I'm a dane so yeah...

Dan: -.-' why a story about me?

BakuganGirl22: You're my favorite character Dan that's why *giggles*

Dan: *sighs* Please don't say I'm going to be kidnapped by some one of the vexos or gundalians...

BakuganGirl22: Well, I don't wanna spoil the story Dan, sorry *laughs a bit*

Drago: Nadia (BakuganGirl22) just got some ideas from some stories on FanFiction and she just want to write one about you Dan *laughs a bit of fun*

Dan: girls...

BakuganGirl22: Well, I do not own Bakugan.

By the way, I'll problemly update while I'm in school or that home I don't know yet.


	2. The way Dan Disappeared

Hello everyone! This is my first chapter, in my story! :D And I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in some time.. You see I've been busy with school and stuff..  
>I do not own Bakugan<br>Dan: *sighs* school... I hate school, I would rather brawl than study..  
>BakuganGirl123: Me too Dan.. Well let's jump to the story! :D<br>Dan: Yes! *smiles*

~..Chap 1: The way Dan disappeared..~

Dan was fighting against a weirdo guy named Trist, he was wearing a mask. The mask was just like Spectra's but it was in Pyrus. That means he was a Pyrus brawler.  
>His cloths was a red jacket going down to his belly. An orange T-shirt, and some red pants with black lines on. He's hair was spiky like Dan's but it was black.<br>His Bakugan was a dragonoid too like Drago. His name was Pyrus Omega Raizen.

They have been brawling in a long time now. Their life points showed 50% both. Drago and Raizen fighted against each other and they both shotted fire.  
>Drago was begging knocked into a wall. He was hurt but he standed up again and attacked Raizen with fire. Trist was about to activate an ability.<br>"Ability card activate! Pyrus Canon!" Trist yelled out and Raizen attacked Drago with a huge flame. "Ability card activate! Titanium scream!" Dan yelled too.  
>Drago used his hands to make a scream to block Raizen' acttak.<br>But the scream didn't procted Drago then the scream broke. Drago landed hard on the ground. Then Raizen was about to acttak Dan.  
>"Dan, watch out!" Drago louded out to warn Dan. Dan turned his head to look at Drago but then he got hurt by Raizen.<br>Dan was flying in the air and then he landed on the ground really hard. Dan got really hurt that he coundn't stand up then he passed out and he's life points turns to zero.  
>Drago was still in his monster form, then he saw Dan "Dan, wake up!" he yelled to him with his "mad" voice. But no use, Dan couldn't hear him.<br>"Well, well. Looks like I won" said Trist while he laughed. "Well, then let's all disappear" he said meanwhile he sliped with his 2 fingers.  
>Drago ran over to Dan to catch him gently to not hurt the human so much. He holded him in his palm.<br>A huge wave came after Trist and Raizen disappeared. Drago saw the colorly wave and he procted himself and Dan too. The wave turned Dan and Drago to an other planet.

BakuganGirl123: Then this chapter has to end *smiles* and I'm sorry this chap. is not so long.  
>Dan: Whaat? You made me lose to that crep? *looks mad at her*<br>BakuganGirl123: Yes Dan..  
>Dan: -.-' *sighs*<br>BakuganGirl123: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please preview if you want :)

I hope you can understand my english, I'm a dane so I'm a little good at english but not so much.


	3. The brawlers getting worried about Dan

Hello everyone.. There's chap. 3 of my story and I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately, you see I've been busy with school.. But then enjoy chap. 3 :3

I do not own Bakugan, I wish I did -.-'

…Chap. 3 – The unknown Planet…

Drago was flying down to the ground meanwhile holding Dan in his palm. He tried to protect him while they were flying. Dan wasn't awake yet, but Drago hoped that he'll soon be awake.

Then 1 minute later they were on the ground, Drago wasn't hurt at all. Then he looked around to see where he was. He didn't recognize the planet, the planet didn't look like New Vestroia, and it was all dark and dusky. Drago sighed, he was a bit worried about himself and Dan, and he couldn't see any human on the planet that could treat Dan.

Drago sat down for a bit, meanwhile holding Dan in his palm, he was thinking how to get away from this planet, but he had no idea. He closed his eyes for a minute. Then he opened them up again, he had maybe an idea but he needed Dan's help. "If he soon could just wake up..." Drago thought in his mind.

Then some minutes later Dan was about to wake up. Drago could fell Dan moving in his palm. Dan's eyes were a bit blurred but then he could see something red, which means it, was Drago. "Hey buddy..." Dan said to Drago while looking up to him "How long have I been knocked out?" asked Dan to Drago meanwhile trying to stand up. Drago answered "In some hours Daniel." Drago saw Dan as was trying to stand up but then he was falling down again because his body was so weak after the attack.

Dan looked around to see where they were, he didn't recognize the place "Where are we Drago?" asked he to Drago "I'm not so sure but it looks like a unknown planet we've never been on" Drago answered.

"Well, we better get out of this planet then" Dan said meanwhile he gave a smile to Drago like it was no problem to get outta here. "Um any idea Drago?" he said while looking at Drago with a question-like face.

"Uh, I think I have one Dan" Drago said while looking down to him "But I'm not so sure that it will works…" he answered again "Then tell me buddy" Dan said with a small smile on his face. "Do you're Baku-meter works here Daniel?" he asked the human. "My Baku-meter? I'm not sure but we can try it out" Dan said to the dragonoid.

Later on Earth….

Shun and Marucho was in Bakugan Interspace, they were trying to find Dan and Drago but they couldn't find them anywhere. "Do you think they are alright Shun?" asked Marucho to the ninja. "I hope so Marucho" said Shun while looking down to the blond.

They asked some kids how was fan of Dan and Drago if they have seen them in Interspace today, but no luck. They haven't seen them all day. It was about to getting dark outside in Bayview, Marucho and Shun was outside of the park, they was watching the sea meanwhile wondering over why Dan and Drago wasn't not in Interspace today and they have a meeting tonight but Dan and Drago didn't came like they promised.

I hoped you enjoyed chap. 3 and I hope it was longer than chap 2. I still need to be better to make longer chapters. But thank you for reading my story. Please review if you wanna :)


	4. The truth and a return

Hey everyone, here's another chapter, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been busy, summer van-citation and busy with school -" I started on a new school last week. But here ya go, I hope you want to enjoy :3

~...Chapter 4: the truth and a return...~

On the unknown planet with Dan and Drago~

"What's the plan with my Baku-pod Drago?" Dan asked while he looked up to him, "Do you think we could contact Marucho, Dan?" Drago said to Dan, what was his plan, trying to contact Marucho, but if not he could then maybe he could contact Vestal, if possible. "We could try..." Dan was about to click on his Baku-pod, but then he heard someone, he saw the shadowy figure.

He could see that he was about to laugh his evil laugh. "Hehehehe, hello Kuso!" he said evil, "You again! What do you want with me!?" Dan said mad, he could see who it was, it was Trist, that guy who sent him and Drago to this planet. "I want your power Kuso!" "What?!" Dan said he was about to stand up but then he could feel the pain in his body. "What do you want with my power freak!?" he asked mad in his voice, Drago moaned in maddens, first he attacked them and sent them to a random planet and hurt Dan, and now he wants his power too? Who the heck is this guy anyway?

"I want your power to finnish my ultimate plan, I want to destroy the Earth!" Trist said with a deep voice and laughed too. Dan was choked, did he want to destroy Earth? Was it true? Are they about to save the Earth twice? "Now then.. I am not going to fight against you this time but just wait when the time comes, I'm going to destroy you once and for all!" Trist said, "But I am letting you go to Earth and warn your friends, until we meet again Kuso" Trist was about to make a move, but Drago grabbed Dan into his right palm and flying up to the sky but they were too late. The colourly wave appeared again and they went into a gate.

On Earth.. ~

Shun and Marucho was still waiting on Dan and Drago to come to the meeting Dan promised a day ago, but he still hasn't showed yet. It was dark now in Bayview, everybody in the town was problemly asleep. The boys sad on a bench behind the ocean wall. Shun has closed his eyes as he always do, Marucho was looking down on the street floor, he was looking kinda sad. Taylean and Triststar was sitting on their partners shoulder, and looking at them.

But then the salient broke, a gate was right next to them, Marucho sat up and walking over to Shun and then said "A gate!" the boys could see a person inside the gate, who was it? Then they could see the person a little bit better, it was Dan! Dan was flying out of the gate and landing on his back hard, he moaned in pain. He had closed his eyes. "Dan!" both Marucho and Shun said, they were running over to him and Drago. Drago was now in his ball form again.

Dan was fainted because he landed on his back hard, but Drago was awake, he was flying up in his ball form. Shun hold Dan's head while he saw Drago flying in the ball form and then he began to ask him "Where the heck were you guys? And why is Dan hurt Drago?" "I will explain later Shun, right now Dan needs to be treat, he's really bad hurt" Drago said, he was a bit worried again about his wounds. Shun took Dan up in his arms, Marucho was next to him and helped Shun to carry him. Drago sat on Marucho's right shoulder, on the left sat Triststar. Now they were walking to Interspace.

Here ya go! :D A new chapter!

I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in mouths, like I've explained, I've been busy with holiday, family, friends, watching Avatar; The last Airbender with my step little sister(we love that show) and now school. And you know what, I made this chapter on my iPad, hehe. Btw, I hope this is a long chapter, if you want give me a review and tell me what you think, thank you! :3

I hope you enjoyed it! :3

See ya later!~


	5. An explanation

Hey everyone, here's chapter 5 of my fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. :3 Actually I'm happy that someone is reading my fanfic even if I am a dane.I do not own Bakugan hehe :) Enjoy! :)  
>~...Chapter 5: An explanation...~<p>

* * *

><p>"You what!?" Shun and Marucho said in shock, Drago was about to explain why they were in that gate and where they were gone in two days. Dan hasn't woke up yet, let's just say he has been out in one day now, well he has woke up in a few seconds but then after he blacked out again. The brawlers were in the Interspaces Baku-room, Dan lay down on the floor with a blanket over his body while his head lad on his jacket.<p>

Shun and Marucho was sitting down on the floor next to him, meanwhile they looked at Drago. "It's all true" Drago said while he looked up to Shun and Marucho then Marucho spoke "No way, an other enemy wants Dan's power?" "I can't believe it" Shun said while he closed his eyes, "it's true, this guy wants Dan's power to destroy the Earth" Drago said sad in his voice. In a few minutes they were quite, but the selient broke, a moan from the pyrus brawler lay down on the floor.

Dan is finally awake now. Dan's vision was a little blurred but in a couple of seconds he could see better. He looked up at Shun and Marucho. "Hey guys" said Dan with a small smile on his face.

He looked around to se where he was, it looks like he was in Interspaces Baku-room. "Are you alright Daniel?" asked Drago. Dan saw down on Drago which he was on the blanket "I'm fine" Dan said to him, then Dan remembered something and he looked up at Shun and Marucho "Guys, the Earth is in danger..""We know it Dan, Drago told us about it while you were asleep" Marucho said to Dan. "We must stop him!" Dan said in madness, then he was about to stand up but then Drago said "No Dan, lay down you're still hurt, you can't brawl in a few days" "But..." " No buts Dan, listen to Drago" Shun said in some way mad. "Ugh...fine" Dan said annoyed and then he lay down again.

...~In Trist's lab~...  
>Trist saw on his computer in his hideout, his hideout was on a some kind on a volcano but it was underground. Raizen saw on his computer too. "Perfect as planned" Trist said while smirked on the display, he saw that the brawlers was talking about him and they were about to make a plan. "Okay now to plan B" he said.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 complete! :D Wooho! *Jumps in the air*<p>

Dan: Why so happy?

Me: Well, I just finished the 5th chapter, and it's hard to me to writhe in English sorta..

Shun: Why aren't you using your iPad?

Me: Yes but getting the ideas is a pain. Well I hope to enjoyed the chapter, review if you want. Oh and do you think that I make longer chapters? please tell me :)


	6. Calling old friends and team mates

**Hello everyone, here's chapter 6 of my story yay hooray :D This chapter is going to be a good one. Soo read down now, and enjoy it :3 I do not own Bakugan.. **

**...~Chapter 6: calling the old friends and team mates~... **

* * *

><p>It has now been a few days since Dan and Drago's return. Dan's injures are now healing, a doctor came to Interspace and treated Dan's wounds. Dan's legs and a half of his stomach are in bandages. The wounds does still hurts but not that bad.<p>

Marucho are in the Interspaces lab and making an helper SOS to Vestal, Neathia and Gundalia. They were hoping that their older friends and team mates would help them to defeat Trist. Marucho was now finished the helper SOS and then he pressed the sent button. "Message sent" said the computer, Marucho sighed, "I hope they will help us" Marucho said in his mind.

Shun was inside the Interspaces meeting place, he was sitting on a chair in one of the mini cafés in Interspace. He was having a cup of green tea. He saw a lot of children ran in Interspace, they were having fun. Someone was talking about to have a battle. The others were just chilling out. He closed his eyes. Taylean was sitting on Shun's shoulder, he was quiet too.

Dan was laying on the floor, he was waiting for some news with the other team mates. Drago was on Dan's stomach, he looked at him. But then Dan rounded around on the left side. Drago was flying down to see Dan's face. He could see that he was some kind of stressed. "Is there something wrong Daniel?" Drago asked, Dan sighed and the answered "No, I'm fine Drago buddy" he said while smiling a little.

But then suddenly Dan's Baku-meter's display showed up. It was Marucho who was calling him. "Hey Marucho, wha-" before Dan could finish his line, Marucho spoke out "Dan, come to the lab" he said "What's wrong buddy? Did ya get some news?" "Yes, Spectra and Mira want to talk to us" said Marucho "I'm coming" said Dan, then he shouted down his Baku-meter. He standed up and then he walked out of the door.

A few minutes later, he came to the lab where both Shun and Marucho was in. "Hey guys" said Dan but then he got a surprise when a male voice said "Hello my friend" said the voice, it was some kind of deep but not too much. Dan turned around to see the big screen on the wall. "Spectra! Mira!" said Dan happy. He could see they they have changed since he last saw them.

Spectra was now a darkus brawler, he was wearing a purple mask instead for red. He could see that both of the eyes where showing now. Mira was the same as the last time he saw her but her hair has grown a bit since then. She has lipgloss on her lips. She was wearing a new outfit too like her brother.

It looks like she has a new Bakugan partner, a scorpion like Bakugan named Rockstor, he couldn't talk.

Helios has also changed, he was in a new body form and ball form. He was now Darkus Infinity Helios.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay chapter 6 is up now *smiles* <strong>  
><strong>Dan: Awesome<strong>  
><strong>Me: Yup! <strong>  
><strong>Spectra: Interesting story *smirks*<strong>  
><strong>Me: Uhhh.. Thanks Spectra I guess. Well I hoped you liked the chapter. Review if you want *smiles*<strong>


	7. A meeting with the two of the vestals

Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 7th :3 I hope you enjoy this  
>Dan: You've got no single reviews on your last 2 updated chapters ... Me: ... That's because they aren't long enough...Dan: Riight... Me: But my new friend told me that she loves the chapters *smiles* Drago: Dan give her some space, she's a newbie as a writer.<p>

Me: Thanks for the feedback Drago *hugs him tight* Drago: No prob Dan: Hey Nadia, give Drago back to me! Me: Hehe sorry Dan... *gives him Drago* well... I do not own Bakugan.. I wish I did.

...~Chapter 7: A meeting with the two of the vestals~...

"Hello Dan" Spectra said friendly "Long time no see Spectra and you too Mira" Dan said while smiling too. "Its nice to see you again brawlers" said Mira happy. "Okay, let's get to the point" said Spectra "Right" said Marucho "What's the problem this time?" Spectra asked the brawlers, then Shun starting to talk while closing eyes serious "As you see, we've got a new enemy. We got half of his plans, he had already injured Dan bad." then Marucho took over "And what's where you guys come in. We need your help, Neathia and Gundalians help" Marucho said serious, and Dan nodded in agreement.

~An hour later~  
>"Okay, we get it now" Spectra said, "So you'll help us out?" Marucho asked "Sure. This is going to be fun" Spectra said with a smirk on his face. "Thanks guys" Dan said. "okay, we'll go to Neathia and Gundalia to get the other brawlers" said Mira.<p>

"Dan Kuso" said a male dark voice inside Dan head

"Huh? Who's there?!" Dan spoke out loud.

_"it's me... Your worst enemy..." said_ the dark voice.

"What do you want?!" said Dan mad

"I already told ya... I want you and Drago's power" the voice spoke

"No way. I'm not letting you get mine and Drago's power never!" Dan spoke out loud.

Then Dan got some pain, he got down on the floor, trying to hold out the pain. Then Shun noticed Dan was on the floor "Dan!" he said, then everybody looked at Dan confused. Shun walked over to Dan, he put a hand on his shoulder, trying to help. Then Marucho ran over to Dan "What's happening Shun?" he asked worried "I don't know Marucho" Shun said.

_"Give me your power Kuso"_ the voice said again

"No I won't" said Dan,

"Or would you allow me to destroy your friends?"

"No never, you coward!"

"Then hand me your power"

"No way you creep!"

Everyone looked at Dan shocked, is he talking to himself? Or is he getting controlled? So many questions wasinside the brawlers head. Drago saw on Dan's face it was... like he was controlled of something. "Dan! Snap out of yourself!" Drago spoke out loud, he's voice was darker than normal. Drago slapped in ball form on Dan's face but it didn't work.

"Be a good boy and hand me your power now!" the voice spoke loud and evil. "No! I'll never hand your my power never!"

Dan looked up, he had still pain, and pain from his wounds. He's vision was blurred like he was going to faint.

Me: I have to end the chapter now Dan: ... Me: What's wrong Dan?Dan: Not this again... Me: What? Is it not good enough? Dan: You made me hearing voices again... Me: Sorry... I got the idea while I was heading to school...Dan: *sighs* Me: Sorry about Dan's mood hehe.. Well I hope this chapter was long. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.. Ohh and Ace and Baron will appear soon so don't worry!~ Baron: Awesome! Ace: Sounds fun like Keith said *laughs* Keith: Remember when I have my mask on, I'm Spectra!Me: We know that Spectra ... Well bye see ya in next chapter! *smiles* 


	8. Starting the plan

Hey everyone, here's chapter 9, hehe sorry for a month late or something... Well I huh, I've been busy with my anime's, school and chatting hehe

Dan: *sighs* busy again?

Me: yup hehehe *laughing nervously* or actually I've been in a real Naruto mood last month hehe, I was only thinking about Naruto

Dan: Naruto? *looking weird at me*

Me: Yup, he's from another anime, he's also the main character hehe

Dan: Okay I guess...

Me: well, enjoy the chapter *smiles a lot*

~...Chapter 9: Starting the plan...~

Spectra and Mira was about to get ready to go to Neathia and Gundalia, and first stop was Neathia. Both of the siblings was looking at each other and then nodded in agreement. Spectra snapped with his fingers and then a gate was coming up. "Ready sis?" asked Spectra to Mira, and she nodded and said "As ready as I can be Keith". Then they jumped into the gate.

In a few minutes, they came to Neathia. "So this is Neathia, interesting..." Spectra said with a knowing smirk. "Beautiful place" Mira said. Neathia was almost white as snow, their houses was blue and the palace was light-blue.  
>"Well sis, let's go the palace" Spectra said while he was looking at Mira. "Right Keith" she said to her brother. They were walking in a few minutes, then they were standing right before the palace.<p>

A few Neathian soldier was standing in front of them. "Who are you?" asked one of the soldiers while he was pocketing the palace. "My name is Spectra, I'm from Vestal and I'm here to speak with the queen" Spectra said as he intoduction himself. "This is my sister, Mira Clay" he said while pointing at her "And I'm a member of the battle brawlers" he said in the last line "Member of the brawlers?" asked the soldier, Spectra nodded "Yes I am, can I speak with the queen?" "Of course, this way" said the soldier as he followed him to the queen.

Five minutes later, they was at the queens room, the soldier, Spectra and Mira was at the door, the soldier ended the door "Queen Fabia, someone from the battle brawlers wants to see you" "Let them go in" said Fabia "Yes queen Fabia"  
>Spectra and Mira walked in.<p>

They were standing in front of the queen. They bowed for her in respect. Spectra and Mira looked at the queen, she has dark blue hair, her left eye was a little covered by her forehead hair. She had green eyes, like Runo's. She was wearing a white dress.

"Hello your majesty. I'm Spectra and this is Mira, my sister. We're here to asking for your help..." Spectra said while he bowed. "My help, what for?" Fabia asked. "We need your help because the brawlers are in danger. A new enemy has attacked them, and his target is Dan.." Spectra started to explain. "I see, then I'll gladly help you. It's been awhile I've seen them." she said to Spectra. Spectra smirked and then he bowed and nodded "Thank you queen Fabia" then Mira started to talk "We also need the gundalian to help us. We're about to heading there" she said.

"You don't need to do that, my soldiers can contact them" Fabia explained them while smiling "Thanks again" Spectra said and both Spectra and Mira bowed for her. Fabia was about to call captain Elright.

"You called, your majesty" said Elright. "Elright, send a message to Gundalia right now" Fabia ordered Elright. "Yes queen Fabia, it's about to be done now" he said. "Commander Linus, send a message to Gundalia now" Elright said to Linus. "Right, on it" Linus said back.

~...On earth...~

Everyone was looking at Dan, they where shocked. He was talking to himself and he was having pains. Dan was sitting on his knees, his arms was around his head.  
>"No, I'm not giving my power to you, you creep!" Dan said mad<p>

"Give me your power!" said the voice in Dan's head.

Dan was gliding his teethes. He hated this.  
>"Make this stop!" he said loud. But then he started to feel exhausted from hearing voices, then he fainted<p>

"Dan!" everyone said worried, they where running to his side.

"Dan, wake up!" Marucho said as he was trying to move body.

Then Shun gripped his hand "Marucho, no you can't wake him up" he told him.

Me: sorry I have to end the chapter hehe Dan: Why?

Me: Well, I don't have any ideas now hehe

Dan: 'sighs' ...

Me: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh by the way, I'm moving school soon and I'm not sure I can update so much. I think I'll be busy on my new school *smiles* review if you want! Oh and Baron and Ace is gonna be in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Bye! :D


	9. Getting the rest of the brawlers

Hi everyone, here's another update :3 - I hope you like it. Dan: Why did you move school? Me: because I didn't like my other school, so I wanted to try a boarding school instead. Dan: *giving me a question look* Me: What? Oh well on with the chapter! :3 Dan: She does not own Bakugan.

Chapter 9: Getting the rest of the brawlers.

-breakline-

Spectra and Mira was waiting for the gundalians to answer.

But then Captain Elright called Queen Fabia "My queen, we got an answer from the gundalians" Elright said "What do they say?" asked Fabia "They would gladly help earth" Elright said "Great" Spectra said happy "What time would they be here? we need to back to Vestal to get 2 of our friends" Spectra added "Soon, maybe in an half an hour" "Oh good" Mira then said "Keith, we need to get to Vestal to get Baron and Ace" she said to her brother "Right" Spectra said. Spectra opened a portal to Vestal "We'll soon be back" he said then they jumped into the gate. -breakline-

Five minutes later they came to vestal, they were in the resistance trailer.

They heard some footsteps coming. "Hey guys" said Baron, then Ace asked "What's wrong Mira?" Ace could see on Mira's face that she was worried then Spectra started to speak.  
>"Ace, Baron. We need your help... The earth is in danger, the brawlers were attacked a few days ago and an enemy took Dan and he's wounded".<br>Baron and Ace had big eyes, they couldn't believe their own ears. "WHAT? Is Master Dan hurt?!" Baron asked then Ace slapped on his head and said "You heard what Spectra said right?" then he sighed and then said "Sure we'll help, I would gladly make that guy pay for what he had done" Ace said with a smirk on his lips.  
>"Good, then let's first go to Neathia, I will explain while we go there" Ace and Baron looked at each other then nodded to Spectra. Spectra made a portal and then they all jumped into the gate. -breakline-<p>

They arrived at the palace half an hour, Spectra explained everything to Ace and Baron. They understood completely what the brawlers has been thought. They were in the queen's throne-room.

"So you are Spectra huh?" a man said from Spectra's back, Spectra was looking at the man, he was tail and he had black skin, spiky withe hair a little bit familiar to Shadow's. "Yes I am, and you are?" Spectra asked the man "I'm Ren, a gundalian soldier" Ren said while he was offing a hand shake, they both shaked hands. Then Ren started to speak again.  
>"I used to be evil once, I was in order of the emperor of Gundalia but Dan opened my heart to join the brawlers and to defeat the emperor and I'm willing to help the brawlers again"<br>"I see" Spectra said "I used to be evil too, but like you said, Dan Kuso opened my heart too and my sister Mira" he pointed over to Mira, Ren looked at her, he introduced to her, and she introduced her back to him. Spectra started to introduce Ren to Ace and Baron. They opened a portal to earth.  
>-break line, on earth-<p>

Spectra and the others arrived at the brawlers HQ. "Guys you're here!" Marucho said, Dan and Shun looked over to the gang. "Hey guys, long time no see" Dan said with a smile. Baron saw Dan, he was running over to him and give him a brother hug (A/N: hehe If you guys have seen Legend of Korra, then the brother hug comes from Mako and Bolin where he said "Shoulder, Shoulder")  
>"Oww! Baron, watch out.. I'm wounded" Dan said to Baron as he tried to breath and feeling the pain from his legs and stomach "Oh I'm so sorry master Dan!" He apologized, Dan started to laugh "It's alright Baron, and it's nice to see you again" he said. Then Marucho started to speak "Great, now that everybody is here, I'm going to explain the plan" everybody looked at Marucho, all the Bakugan was on a table, they were listening too.<br>Me: Sorry guys, but I have to end the chapter All: What?! Me: Sorry.. But I hope the chapter is long this time, it took me a day to write *sighs in relief because the chapter is over*  
>All: *sighs* Me: *laughs nervously* well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, ja ne! (means see ya on Japanese) <p>


End file.
